AU Oneshots
by Itscutiepie
Summary: A series of oneshots surrounding my original characters within the south park fandom.
1. Friendship

The smiles..The laughter...The time...wasted...

The light beams from the moonlight shone through the window, lighting up the horrific scene that played within the captivities of the abandoned factory, Violet pulled tightly at the binding that kept her tied to the chair unable to stop her mother from harming her friend.

A young blonde haired girl sat across from Violet, bruised and cut yet she continued to smile brightly, "Violet is my friend and always will be." She spoke as an older women's hand connected with her right cheek, creating a large red hand print.

The older women known as Valerie stared down at the girl with a look of pure rage and hatred, "My daughter is NOT allowed to have friends, It will only ruin her chances of being a perfect gang leader." She stated in frustration, grabbing a nearby can of gasoline, The sound of Violet's weeping and pleading got louder as she drenched the girl in front of her.

Sadzie knew it was the end for her, She opened her shining blue eyes and offered Violet a beautiful smile, "Please show everyone how beautiful and wonderful you truly are. I hope you have lots of friends in the near future." And with that, She was engulfed in a huge flame.

Violet screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks, leaving her eyes with a small stinging sensation. She watched as her friend was burned alive, a cruel penalty for a simple friendship. She could hear the sound of her mothers receding footsteps, as the fire began to die out in front of her. "I promise."


	2. Power

Scarlet has been strictly trained to be a top mafia boss by her parents for six years, She has witnessed many types of torture, murder and horrid acts towards humanity. She had always been reminded that she would inherit the gang on her eighteenth birthday but that didn't mean she couldn't get a head start.

The twisted young girl waited patiently in her room for her parents to go to bed, after hearing them enter their room, she continued to wait for a matter of minute, before grabbing one of their many household knives.

She pushed the door open gently and stepped into the room, She froze when she noticed her mother stir in her sleep.

"Scarlet, Go back to bed." Sapphire spoke softly, before sitting up noticing the large knife her young daughter was carrying. "Put that d-" She screeched in pain as Scarlet shoved the knife into her neck. The scream awoke her father who woke and froze in shock at the sight, He didn't believe that their own daughter would turn on them like that.

Scarlet pulled the knife out of he mothers neck, before plunging it into her fathers heart. The six year old smirked as she watched the lives get stripped away from her parents bodies.

"It's done" Scarlet muttered to herself, grinning psychotically. "I think I need a little fresh air." She said, walking out of the room and down the large flight of stairs and onto the front porch.

The redhead snapped her head in the direction of some rustling bushes only to see a blonde boy emerge from them, he seemed to be running for quite some time.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you." She heard the boy say, trying to regain his breath as he leaned against a tree. The boy's gaze locked on her own, and she heard him ask what she had done.

Scarlet walked up to him, holding the knife up to his neck, "Join me or die here." She heard the boy agree to join her quickly and she offered him a simple smile, "Show me your palm." Th boy immediately handed her his hand, fearful of what this girl was capable of, his eyes shut. Scarlet had cut a line across his left palm and her own right, while mixing their blood together, she spoke. "You will protect me until the day you perish."

The boy only let out a sigh and nodded in agreement.


	3. Betrayal

Calix overlooked the happy couple that held onto their new born daughter, He felt a smile spread across his lips as he excitedly awaited for his own parents to have their own. He was two at the time and began to sip on a carton of chocolate mil as he waited in the hospital room accompanied by his grandparents. The boy's grandmother was looking over an out dated magazine contently ignoring her husband's rude remarks about their daughter. A few minutes had passed, and a doctor stepped out and told them they may enter the room.

Calix jumped up and pushed past the doctor and ran into the room containing his parents and his new born sister. He grabbed a stool, and placed it next to the bed before standing on it. He tapped the side of the bed twice, a habit he did when he wanted something. "What's her name?" He repeated twice, before noticing his mother smile toward him. "Her name is Cara, Say hello to your sister."

"Hello Cara!" Calix said loudly, causing Cara to jolt in shock and begin to cry in fright. The sound of Cara's weeping made Calix feel terrible. "Please don't cry. Here have a marshmallow." He immediately handed Cara a marshmallow which seemed to help calm her down, He could hear his parents make remarks on how the siblings shared a love for sugar.

"Can I hold her?" Calix asked, impatiently. Only to be denied and told her had to leave to go over to his grandparent's house. Calix pouted as he followed his grandparents out to their car, He opened the back door and hopped in the seat, buckling himself in. Little did he know, He wad going to be staying with his grandparents forever.

Many years had passed and Calix had turned the age of eight. He had finally understood what his parents had done and despised them for their actions. He had gotten home late, and his grandfather grabbed him by the arm and tugged on it roughly. He heard his grandfather scream at him for being late before he was shoved to the floor, proceeding to get beaten by his guardian. He let out yelps out pain and heard his grandmother's footsteps enter the room, He pleaded for help but the old woman just ignored the scene going on.

Calix eventually escaped his grandfather's grasp and bolted out the front door, He felt tears stain his vision as he kept running. It felt like it has been hours when he had finally stopped running. His eyes caught sight of a beautiful redheaed girl who seemed to be gazing toward the night sky, smiling. He apologized for disturbing her as he panted and leaning against a tree. It had took him a matter of seconds to noticed her newly blood stained clothing and the knife that resided in her hand, He wanted to run away but he couldn't bring himself to move.

The girl had walked up to him, smiling psychotically. He heard her give him an option of joining her or dying, He instantly took joining her as the best choice. He saw her smile change into a quite adorable one, and she asked for his palm. Upon handing his hand to her, he felt a sharp pain across his palm and looked to see she had cut a line on it. He also noticed that she had slit her own opposite line upon her own palm, and began mixing their blood. She had told him that he would protect her until that day he would die.


	4. Adoption

She had just been born, The beautiful young child stared up at her parents with her icy blue eyes. The child's gaze slowly turned to a boy who happened to be grinning at her, happily. She heard the boy greet her loudly which frightened her and made liquid drip from her eyes, She could hear the boy plead for her to stop crying before he grave her a marshmallow, She stared at it for a moment before gnawing on it, gently. The boy was forced out of the room, and she began to weep once more.

"I can't handle this. We've already gave Calix up, It's not fair to him if we keep Cara." Chase said to his wife, pacing.

"There's an orphanage up the street. Go drop her off."Olivia said, emotionless.

Chase had took Cara in his arms and walked up to the run down looking building and knocked. A woman opened the door, and asked him if he was dropping his child off. Chase nodded, handing her the child before leaving.

It has been many years since that day, and today was Cara's ninth birthday. She was known for being quite the escape artist by the other orphaned kids as she always found different ways to sneak out but she would always get caught. The woman who ran the place had slammed the door open, She heard the woman who ran that joint push the door open and demand that they lined up. Various girls scurried and ran to line up, Cara stood at the end of the line, her head hung low.

Linda looked over the girls until she reached Cara, She bent down to fave the girl. "What's your name?"

"Cara, Ma'am." Cara spoke with no emotion, looking at the woman as if she were not there.

"How would you like to be apart of my family? I have a little boy at home who's just dying for a sibling." Lina smiled. Cara was taken back by this, All she could do was manage a nod. Linda had signed the adoption papers and took Cara back to the house.

"Welcome home." Linda opened the door only to be greeted by her husband and son. Cara was immediately pulled into a hug by butters, who exclaimed that he was happy to have a sibling of his own. Cara only simply hugged back and smiled, before whispering that she was too.


	5. Fake

(Warning; STORY ABOUT AN OC, CONTAINING TCBN'S OCS.)

The clocks tick round as the time passes by every second, every minute, every hour.

Marzia stares at the doll house in front of her, The exact one her mother had given her as a child.

The Irish girl grinned slightly, remembering the times she played with it.

She could hear sounds emitting from the other room, as she grabbed a doll within her hand.

She soon began to mutter softly, "Mom, Please wake up. Dad's with a slut, and your son's smoking cannabis."

She then put the dolls and doll house away, "No one ever listens."

Marzia walked out of the storage room, and into her own. The girl began getting ready for the day, picking out a light green dress and slipping it over her body, she then proceeded to do her hair and makeup. Once she was finished she laughed to herself, "Everyone thinks that i'm perfect.." She shook her head, walking out of her room and closing the door behind her.

Jack smiled lightly toward his daughter, holding up a camera. "My what a beautiful dress." He snapped a picture, "Be a good girl today."

Marzia nodded and walked out of their house, gaining many looks from people blinded by her beauty. Once they've turned their backs, she takes out a flask, and forgets the world around her. She drops the flask back into her bag, She's going to meet the group for an outing. Putting on a fake smile, she whispered plastic to herself repeatedly as she became closer and closer to her destination.

Once at her destination, She was waved over by the group.

"That's a pretty dress. Is it one of Violets designs?" Rachel asked, holding onto Calix's right hand with a large smile.

"It's something we worked on together." Marzia and Violet responded in unison.

"It suits you well." Sam commented, earning an annoyed look from Scarlet, who proceeded to ignore him for the rest of their time at the outing.

Cara and Kyle laughed softly finding hilarity within Scarlet's reaction.

"Well, Enough about the dress. Let's have a nice time, okay?" Marzia smiled sweetly, smiling simply when Kenny grabbed onto her hand.

The group continued their outing as they emitted conversations, and laughter. Hours had gone by and it began to get dark, The couples had started to leave but Marzia stayed sitted at the table, not wanting to go home to the hell that she lived in. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Kenny standing by her side, he offered to take her home and she stood up and began walking to her house.

Once the two were standing in front of Marzia's house, Marzia smiled and kissed Kenny lightly on the cheek. "Thank you for walking me home."

"No problem." Kenny commented, watching as Marzia entered her house and closed her door, He then crawled up the tree that sat directly by Marzia's bedroom window. He had planned to do a few things that he wouldn't be able to admit to but the sight he saw wasn't the one he expected.

Marzia sat in her room, A dim light coming from a lamp bounced off her figure. It lit up enough to give someone the perfect view of her cutting her wrists lightly with a small razor blade.

"Everyone thinks that I'm perfect. You shouldn't have looked through my curtains."


	6. Secret Love

It had been years since Cody had last visited South Park, He fiddled with his cell phone within his hand, remembering the times he had shared with everyone there. He chuckled simply remembering people's reactions to his brothers way of tormenting them. He walked down the streets admiring the scenery around him, before sending a text to a certain girl.

_**Cara, Meet me at Ginger Cafe. See you soon. **__**(^**__**・**__**ω**__**・**__**^)**_

Cara stared at the text she had gotten from an old friend. The girl smiled slightly, she was always doubtful that Cody had actually died. She couldn't help but giggled softly at the emoji he had attached to it, Cody had always been very childish. She looked up at Kyle who had been leaning over her, looking at her phone.

"What the hell is that?" Kyle asked, as Cara moved her phone out of his view.

"It was simply a text from an old friend." Cara said softly.

"But he's supposed to be dead!" Kyle said, freaked out.

Cara smiled slightly, "Are you afraid of ghosts or something?" She teased.

Kyle shook his head, reddened in embarrassment. "Not at all. Just go on your ghost meeting or whatever."

Cara kissed his cheek, "Thank you." She then proceeded to go to her dinner with Cody.

Cody sat at the table for two, fiddling with his phone nervously. _What if she doesn't show? Was this even worth it? _The boy's doubts were put to an end as his eyes met Cara's form who hugged him, gently.

"Welcome back." Cara said softly with a light smile.

"Thank you." Cody smiled as well, watching as Cara proceeded to sit in her chair. "You look wonderful."

Cara simply giggled softly, "Thank you. You do as well." She commented, looking over the menu.

"Why have you been gone for so long?" Cara's voice became quieter.

"I didn't want to be within the gang life anymore, Cara. You understand, right?" Cody asked, hopefully.

Cara only gave a nod, and the two ordered their dishes.

As the time went by, Cody kept pondering if he should speak with Cara about the way he felt. He kept his eyes on the blonde girl who sat in front of him, eating the dinner she had ordered. He was staring for quite some time before Kyle wandered in, and took Cara's hand, and led her out in annoyance.


	7. Rainbows

(Contains TCBN'S Oc)

Three girls had transferred to South Park Elementary that day. Their looks captivated many of the boys attention and they all seemed like the kindest people there.

The eldest girl Scarlet has pure red hair that fell down to her mid-back in a wavy texture, She seemed to have a hardened outside yet she was soft on the inside.

The middle child Violet had midnight black hair that was ended by purple tips, She enjoyed every bit of attention she had gotten.

And, The youngest Cara had stunning golden locks that fell straight down, She seemed to be closed off and quite shy.

Kyle, Clyde and Sam watched the girls as they sat down in their assigned seats. Their cheeks reddened as each girl flashed them a sweet smile.

*

The lunch bell had rung and the girls got up out of their seats, noticing the boys walk over to them.

"Hey, You guys want to join us for lunch?" Kyle asked them.

The girls grinned to each other, then nodded.

"We would love too." Violet commented.

"It wouldn't be so bad." Scarlet stated, twirling a strand of her hair.

"That'd be lovely. Thanks for allowing us to eat with you guys." Cara said, softly.

"Great." Kyle smiled.

The boys had led the girls over to the cafeteria where they all grabbed their trays and got in line.  
As they proceed to get their food, Chef had stopped the boys.

"Be careful, Children. Those girls give off the signs of being crazy." He stated, warily.

"They're kind and beautiful. How could they be crazy?" Clyde asked, staring toward Violet.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya." He said and shooed them away.

The group sat down at a table and began eating, making small conversations that progressed into the girls inviting the boys over to their house after school.

*

Once the bell had rung signaling the students that school had ended, The girls grabbed onto their specific guys hand and led them to an abandoned factory.

"This is where you live?" Clyde asked, looking around.

Violet nodded, "Yeah. It's a wonderful place." She grinned alike a psychopath.

Clyde had noticed her smile and took a step back, "Why are you smiling that way?" He then saw the other girls grab the other boys and pin them to the ground.

"You are crazy!" Clyde said in panic as Violet pinned him to the ground.

They heard footsteps emitting closer toward them, and Bebe appeared holding three knives. "Hello boys."

Kyle's eyes trailed up to Bebe and he looked at her in anger, "You're making them do this?! You have no right to use people as pawns!"

Bebe smirked, handing each girl a knife. "Oh, Idiotic little Kyle. These girls willing do things for me and they're going to get rid of the ones who deny me."

"Say goodnight." Cara said, stabbing Kyle in the neck, The boy squirmed under her and screamed in pain. She began giggling, "One more time." She stabbed him again and watched as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"I can't believe how stupid boys can be." Scarlet muttered to Sam as she slit his throat.

Clyde screamed for help and stared at Violet who sat over him. "Please don't! You're not like them!" Violet looked down and plunged the knife into his chest. "Your blood is such a beautiful color."

Bebe patted each girl on the head with a smirk, "Well done girls. You've done well."

"Anything for you." The girls said in unison, smiling toward Bebe.


	8. Trigger

Break..Kill the boy..  
Those words played through Violet's mind as she walked toward her rival gang hideout, gripping a kitchen knife tightly within her right hand. The girls face was plastered with a twisted grin and she walked into the building.

Calix was munching on a bag of assorted candy as he heard footsteps coming toward him. The boy looked at Violet with his blue eyes and offered her a charming smile, "Hey Vi! Want some-" He felt a sharp pain as Violet plunged the knife into his chest. "-Candy?"

Violet's eyes widen as Calix fell to the floor, She fell to her knees in front of him, staring at the boy on the floor.

"Who said I was finished..Who said I was done.." Violet grabbed Calix by his hair, "How dare you end now when I've only begun.." Violet had tears within her eyes by then.

"Oh but everything ends. Even me, even you..Would it make it more fun-" Calix stabbed the knife into Violet's chest. "If I ended you too?"

Violet grinned twistedly as Calix held her by her waist, "Yes. Everything ends and everything stops.."

Calix was grinning as well, and kissed her gently. "Even you and even I.."

"Even triggers and gangsters.." Violet muttered, and the two fell beside each other as their lives were stripped away.


	9. Forgotten Bombed

It was a cloudy day within the war filled world, The countries were fighting each other and there was hardly enough stuff to get by. Violet sat next to her bed ridden mother and placed a hand over on top of hers, telling her that she'd be okay for the thousandth time. The girl fought back tears, she knew her mother would surely die with the situation they were in.

The family lived in a small modern bog shelter with bunked beds and a small cabinet filled with canned goods, a small table and bathroom. Little did the girl know that the government was on their way to pick her up and she had been sold for medical supplies.

There was a loud knock on the door and six men in suits stepped within the houses, One threw a bag down on the table and another two grabbed onto Violet and pulled her along.

"Mom?! Dad?! What's going on?!" Violet cried out in a loud panicked voice but her cries were ignored as the agents threw her into a truck.

The truck drove for hours back to the government building where Violet was brought into a white hallway. She couldn't see through the stains of tears on her eyes, she heard the sounds of buttons and a door being opened. A few moments later she was thrown into a cell.

It was finally night and Calix was cooking in the kitchen. He walked to the captives room and greeted their new captive, Violet Holland.

"Captive seventeen, Please eat something." Calix said handing her the plate, only to have her start laughing.

"There's no fucking point! My own family left me for fucking medical supplies. You eat it, worthless government agent!" Violet smashed the plate across his face, knocking him down. She grinned down at him before walking out the room and down the hallway, Calix only watched as Violet made her escape through the window.


End file.
